This project, which was transferred from NIDR during this reporting period, is intended to design hardware and software mechanisms for the computer analysis of one and two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. Image processing is being used to evaluate and compare differences in protein composition. Only computer analysis can make such comparisons strictly quantitative. Analysis of two-dimensional gels is completely automatic, while analysis of one-dimensional gels is interactive. Additional applications with autoradiographs are being investigated.